Peppermint Toothpaste
by SEAubrey
Summary: 'Norway sighed. Why oh why had he allowed himself to be persuaded by Denmark to stay over at his place for the night' A birthday tribute to the awesome King of Northern Europe! Warning: maybe OOC Norge and little mild/bad -to me- DenNor yaoi.


Peppermint toothpaste

A DenNor fic

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norway sighed. Why oh why had he allowed himself to be persuaded by Denmark to stay over at his place for the night? He was there in the first place on a simple errand to deliver some documents from his boss (who agreed that they wouldn't be touched by anyway, but paperwork is paperwork).

Did I say 'simple' errand? Make that 'an-afternoon-long-session-of-getting-harassed-into-staying-for-as-long-as-possible-by-the-host' errand.

Sure, it was late and all (no thanks to said host), but still. "You don't have anything important going on tomorrow anyway," Denmark had pointed out, "so why not?"

Norway can think of a million reasons why not, but when Denmark had given him the foolproof-tried-and-tested-guaranteed Puppy-Dog Face™ (includes Puppy-Dog Pout™ and Puppy-Dog Eyes™), he just couldn't say no.

Damn.

So now he was stuck with the Nordic version of America (replacing 'hero and hamburger' with 'awesome and beer', of course) for the rest of the night. Without any proper sleepover stuff. Hey, he didn't plan for this to happen.

"Are you sure?" he asked the Dane, who was, at that time, brushing his teeth.

"'Coush I'gh surgh, Morghs," he replied, toothbrush in his mouth. He took out the obstruction, spat in the sink and repeated, more comprehensively this time, "'Course I'm sure, Norge. I still have some of your stuff from last time," he added.

Norway shook the flashback away before it took over his conscious. "What about toiletries? Toothbrushes, for instance?" He asked, gesturing at said item.

Denmark paused to rinse his mouth. "We'll crack open a new one, duh," he said, and laughed as he looked into the mirror. "Haha! I look like Fin!" he joked, using the bristles of his toothbrush to spread the toothpaste-and-spit mixture across his chin. "Ho ho ho, I'm Finland, but you can call me Santa Claus, and I know a certain nation with an awesome axe and even more awesome hair is forever on my 'so awesomely good I'd do anything for' list, ho ho ho," he said, stroking his 'beard'.

Unintended, Norway smirked at Denmark's imitation, before catching himself and putting his poker face back on, hoping that the Dane had not noticed. But of course, he did.

"Don't worry, Norge, you're in the awesome list as well," he said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Eww, gross, Dan," Norway complained, wiping away the toothpaste, but not before he registered an unfamiliar tingly feeling on his cheek.

"Dan, what flavor of toothpaste did you use?" he asked.

"Peppermint. Like I always do." Denmark looked quizzically at the Norwegian. "Why?"

The said Norwegian's face became a shade paler. "I-I have never used p-peppermint toothpaste before," he stuttered. "Don't you have any strawberry f-flavored toothpaste for children?"

Denmark was silent for a moment, then he cracked up laughing. "So, you mean, after all this while, you are still using children's toothpaste?" he asked the slightly red-faced Norwegian in between laughs.

"Norway, Norway, Norway," Denmark said as he placed an arm around him. "You must be a man, and do the right thing."

"B-but I can't," Norway protested, "I don't even l-like the taste of p-peppermint."

The corners of Denmark's lips turned up into a small smile. "Well, then, I'll make you like it," he said, and he kissed the surprised Norwegian on the mouth.

When Denmark did eventually pull back, Norway's mouth was tingling with mint.

"Hothothot!" he garbled as he shoved the grinning Dane aside and rinsed his mouth.

"Yes, Norge, I know I'm hot," Denmark teased, striking a pose with his toothbrush still in his hand.

Norway gave him the evil eye. "Jerk," he muttered, shoving him again.

Denmark gave him a small pout. "I did it for your own good, Norge," he whined, quoting from what Norway kept saying whenever the Norwegian does something that he doesn't like, hiding the whole lot of Carlsberg from him, to give an example. (It didn't work, by the way, as one could tell from the many nights Denmark had arrived home drunk.) "Besides," he added, "I suffer to: I've got to brush my teeth again. Don't want these pearly whites to get death by plague transferred by kissing. Man, that would just plain su- Ow!"

"Shut up."

Denmark gave a small pout as he rubbed his ribs where Norway's elbow had probably bruised. "No-orge~" he whined, "how could you do this to me?"

"I just did" was the Norwegian's curt reply.

"No-or-" Denmark began, but he was cut off by the latter's stare, clearly warning the former to back off.

There was silence for a few minutes as Norway continued to sooth his mint-flamed mouth. At first, he was glad for the silence, but, as time passed, he grew more and more worried. The Denmark he knew would have tried something to cheer him up by then. Was he a tad too harsh on him this time? What is he up to?

Norway turned off the tap and looked up, signaling that he was done. That was when Denmark had struck.

Before Norway could react, Denmark tackled him from behind with a surprise hug, winding his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

Norway gave a startled yelp and flustered slightly. "Dan, wha-"

"Sorry, Norge," Denmark muttered into his shoulder. He had even considerably put his toothbrush down and wiped his chin dry before hugging him.

Norway protested a little and struggled in vain to slip out of the Dane's vice-like grip.

"No," Denmark said, raising his head slightly and tightening his hold, "I'll let you go only when you have sincerely forgiven me." He then let his head fall back on Norway's shoulder.

Norway sighed. Denmark could be really stubborn sometimes. But it was sweet when he does unexpected things like this.

Norway gave a small smile. He rested a hand on Denmark's arm and used the other to ruffle his hair. "I forgive you," he said as sincerely as he could. "Really," he insisted, looking up and meeting his eyes.

They held their gazes for a few moments and, without realizing it, Norway found himself kissing Denmark despite the minty taste. Denmark was surprised at first, but he returned the kiss, loosening his grip on Norway's waist so that he could twist around and be more comfortable.

Denmark slid a hand under his shirt, teasing him. Norway shivered under his touch and pressed his body closer to his. His hands fumbled at the base of Denmark's shirt, tugging it over his head, breaking the kiss for a second. He tossed the shirt aside, not caring where it landed, and flung himself at Denmark, deepening the kiss and caressing his revealed body.

It was Denmark who ended the kiss as the Norwegian became more enthusiastic. He gave a quiet laugh. "Let's prepare for bed properly before we go any further, eh Norge?" he said, ignoring his silent but physical protests.

Norway blushed slightly at his impulse and impatience as he quickly grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth at light speed. Denmark watched in slight astonishment.

"What?" Norway asked as he rinsed the toothbrush and wiped his mouth dry.

"Aren't you scared of peppermint toothpaste anymore?" Denmark asked back, "and what happened to 'what will I do about toiletries?' You've just used my toothbrush."

Norway looked at his hands. Sure enough, they hold the Dane's toothbrush. He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. "Guess you've just cured my phobia of peppermint toothpaste," he said, "congratulations." He flung both arms around Denmark's neck. "Here's your prize," he purred against his bare chest.

Denmark laughed softly as he unhooked his arms, taking back his toothbrush at the same time. "Hang on Norge, I'm not done yet," he chiseled. When he had moaned softly, he said gently, "why don't you go ahead first? Get some rest before I come in, yeah, Norge?" He kissed his forehead.

Norway huffed. "Fine," he grumbled as stomping out of the bathroom, already whipping off his own shirt.

Denmark chuckled and shook his head. How impatient Norge could be, he thought, and I always thought I was the impatient one.

Denmark shrugged and stuck his toothbrush in his mouth. At least I've cured Norge of his peppermint fear, he thought with a silent laugh.

-End-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: IT'S DAN'S BIRTHDAY 8DD~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANMARK! I'M CELEBRATING WITH A HOME-BAKED BIRTHDAY CAKE AND A MINI PARTY DURING SG COMIFEST 2/HARU BAZAAR WITH MY HETALIAN COSPLAYERS~ AND I'M COSING AS THE BIRTHDAY NATION HIMSELF AND HAVING FUN WITH MY NORGEY-KINS~ 8D~

I first came up with the idea for this fic three months ago while, you guessed it, brushing my teeth. I was remembering the first time I tried peppermint toothpaste, and hating the minty taste so much I had to stop halfway and rinse my mouth several times before daring to continue.

This memory haunted me that same night, thus preventing me to sleep. Dammit, plot bunnies. So, I had no choice but to type out the first half of this fic on my phone. The rest of this fic was continued during Chinese tuition, math lesson, and in other sleepless nights over the course of one month. So forgive me if the fic is a bit… Durpy-ish.

Today, I learnt that I can wait two whole months to post this fic so that it would become Dan's birthday fic. And that I can wake up earlier than I usually do just so that it would be the first posted birthday fic for Dan. Huh. I must've been reeeeally patient. -sarcasm-

I know, I know, Norway sounds very OOC… But just imagine, Norway + testerone = OOC-ness?

Ever noticed how the ending sounds like it came from a scene in Eclipse? Twilight WTF OTL

"You must be a man, and do the right thing" is a saying my male classmates use all the time to each other. ^_^

I know I suck at writing yaoi/semi-yaoi/tame yaoi/mild yaoi/whatever you want to call it. I KNOW. I HATE MYSELF FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO. BEKLAGER.

Review if you please~! I even accept flames! You can say stuff like "tis fic sux balls", "norways ooc lyk stupid i hate it", or even "I HATE DENNOR IT SUX U SUX" (but seriously, its stated clearly in the beginning that it's a DenNor fic. It's your own fault if you ignored that and suffered), but try to really review it, eh? Give your honest opinions and all, ja? Tak!

Once again, happy birthday, Danmark! I hope Norge will pamper you a lot today! ^_^


End file.
